The field of angiogenesis has experienced an explosion of information during the last decade. Noticeable advances have been made in the identification of soluble angiogenic factors, insoluble extracellular matrix modulators and receptor signaling pathways that regulate the process of blood and lymphatic growth of tumors and result in benefit to many other diseases. In light of this wealth of information there is increase need for discussion and interdisciplinary exchange of ideas. The fifth Gordon Conference on Angiogenesis and Microcirculation will bring together scientists from several disciplines with the common interest of understanding the process of blood vessel formation in developmental, physiological and pathological states. The program was developed to include the latest unpublished information in the key/classical topics, but has also integrated novel emerging subfields. It is our aim to foster a high-level exchange of ideas that might lead to new integrative insights and ultimately highlight new therapeutic approaches for amelioration of a broad spectrum of pathological states including, but not restricted to cancer, arthritis, retinopathies and thrombotic disorders leading to myocardial infraction and stroke. In this application we request funds to partially support this interdisciplinary, international conference which will serve to bring together investigators and the academic and private sectors, post-doctoral fellows, and graduate students from diverse fields of study for five days of intense discussion and study. The conference will be held in Salve Regina University from August 10-15, 2003.